Orihimes new school
by Hoshina Hana
Summary: CONTEST! Read inside for rules! ;P
1. RULES!

Hello! HoshiHana here! OK, so Im asking anyone who liked the idea of this fanfic to

show me their BEST rewrite of chapter 1, 2, or 3.

And the winnerwill get the wrights

to this Fanfic and their version will replace the old one!

RULES!:

THERE ARE NO RULES! You can change ANYHTING!Except the whole,

reverse Harem school thing, you can make itan IchiHime fanfic,

or even an UlquiHime fanfic!


	2. Unexpected Suprise

*yawn~!* "good morning! Todays gonna be an exciting day right sora-niichan?" Orihime greeted the day next to a picture of her brother Sora. He died a few years ago, and now, poor Orihime is living all by herself. She tries not to look at the bad things about it though. Orihime just moved to a new town. Its 12 hours away from Karakura and today is her first day of High School, (sense she moved)! "Oh no! Im gonna be late!" she exclaimed, looking at the clock on her nightstand while rushing to get out of bed.

School, Day 1

"So, Inoue-san, is it?" Asked Aizen-sama. He was the principle of the school and was referred to as Aizen-_sama_. "yep! That's me!" She told him back, smiling a bright smile. "OK, well here's the list of all your classes, and what times they will start and what rooms they will be in." Aizen-sama said as he handed her a yellow manilla envelope with the writhing Inoue,Orihime righten on the front in black Sharpie. As she opened up the folder, she couldn't help but feel more and more unconvertible sitting in that room with Aizen-sama. She could feel him staring at her,going from her face, then down to her chest. _**Ugh, so its gonna be like that, here, too, I see.**_ Orihime was a very, busty, young girl for her age. Everywhere she went she could feel the stares of men, looking at her with perverted eyes. Her new uniform wasn't making matters better either. It was a white Seifuku with blue and a short blue skirt that didn't pass her knees. After about 2 minutes of her looking at her schedule she started to pull at the edge of her skirt nervously. Aizen-sama noticed this and said ,with a little smile, "Well, Inoue-san, you best be heading off to your homeroom if you don't want to be late on your first day!"

As she was getting up from the seat, Aizen-sama said to her, "Oh, and Inoue-san, try not to be surprised by this but, your actually our first female student in this school." Orihime looked at him, obviously in shock. "Well then good luck finding your classroom Inoue-san! And, welcome to Minasan Shounen High school."

_**Hmm, I dont really understand what he meant by that, I mean, after all I cant be the ONLY girl at this school? Right?**_ Orihime thought to herself as she was walking through the wide hallways to her homeroom class. _**So homeroom is...class 1-6, Urahara-sensei...**_ As she approached the door she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Oh! Inoue-san! You can come in now!" Shocked by the fact that he knew she was outside of the door, she walked in, her eyes closed just enough that she couldn't see the kids in the classroom. "So class this is Inoue-san, she's going to be a new student here from now on. Everyone be nice to her, OK?" said Urahara-sensei. "T-thank you, e-eto, please take of me!" Orihime said with a bow. It was silent for a long time until she finally opened up her eyes and look at the class... "EHHHH!!!!!!!? A GIRL!" "NO WAY! ITS A GIRL!" "AW~! SHIT! YES! FINALLY!" Her whole class was jumping out of there seats! They were giving each other high-fives and shouting "THANKS SENSEI!" _**Uwaah~!? It really IS a class full of boys! **_ she thought to herself. _**Its OK Hime, just remember what Sora-niichan told you, "Dont fret, Hime, just be yourself and everyone will love you."**_ Then out of the crowd you hear, *BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep~!* "Sorry about this folks, but I just got paged to go to an urgent meeting, so everyone be nice to Inoue-san while I'm gone, and help her find a place to sit!" And with that Urahara-sensei was gone, and poor Orihime was left in the room full of boys. They just stayed there laughing and staring at her, wide eyed. Until 1 boy come over to her and pinched her arm! "EEEK!" she screamed. "Oh! Your so soft! Hey, my names Mikawa! Will you go out with me?!" She just stared at him, until a stampede of boys ran over to her. "What the fuck, Mikawa!" "YEH! I called dibs on her first!" "NO you didn't!" "Oh, FUCK OFF!" and soon she was surrounded by boys arguing over who, called dibs and who could have her! Scared she ran out of the room as fast as she could! "Ah! Inoue-chan! Where are you going!?""Look what you did! You scared her off!" "Grah! It was YOUR fault ,damn it!!" Orihime, without even caring what the boys where doing, just kept on running until she came to a long dark hallway. She looked around the hall and saw no doors, just a hall. She walked around for a little while and found herself still in the hall. She was lost. _**Aww, man! Ive really done it this time! I'm lost! **_She kept on walking until she found herself at a door. Not caring if it was another room full of boys or not she walked in, as soon as she walked in she bumped into a table and fell over with a loud *THUMP!*. "Grah! Who is it!? I'm trying to take a fucken nap!! Well now that Im awake it'll be the perfect time to fucken Kill yo-!" She looked up and was looking straight up at a tall blue eyed man.


	3. The Promise

"Y-your a girl...are you lost or sumtin? Why the hell are you in OUR school?" He asked the orange haired girl, still lying on the ground from falling. "U-uh, eto, ah! I-Im so sorry for waking you up! I really didn't mean to!" She said standing up as quick as she could, then bowing a deep bow. "Thats fine, thats fine, but answer my question. Why are YOU in OUR school, your a girl!" anyone would be able to tell that he was getting more and more frustrated, because he didn't know why she was here and, from the looks of him, he was someone that always had to know what was going on. "Uh-w-well, um, Im a new student here. My name is Inoue Orihime. I was in my class and for some reason, it was all boys. I was really shocked,so I ran away. And next thing I know, I'm here!" He didn't say anything, he just looked at her like she was growing a 3rd eye. "Uh-s-so, umm, is it true that this was an all boys school? And that I'm the only gi-? She was interrupted by a booming laugh. "W-whats so funny!?" Orihime asked, pouting.

"Its just so funny! You move to a new school, and you dont even know what its like! And to top it all off, on your FIRST DAY!, you get lost and ruin MY nap! AHAHA!" He laughed for such a long time until he finally stopped, then he said, "OK, Well, I'll take you back to you classroom. Who's your homeroom?"  
**_  
eh? He's going to help me? I thought he'd be like those other guys..._**  
"Uh-Urahara-sensei..." "OH really!? he's my homeroom too. Come on,Lets go, dont be so slow!" As they where walking down the halls she noticed that she didn't know his name..."U-u excuse m-," "OH! and by the way, My names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Nice ta' meet cha'!" And then, before she knew it they where in front of class 1-6. As he was about to open the door, she unconcensouly grabbed the back of his shirt and looked up at him with a worry full look. "It'll be fine, their not that scary once you get to know them," After he said that, he opened the door.

All of the boys stopped what they where doing and faced the door. "INOUE-CHAN!!" they all yelled as they ran towards the door. 'Were sorry Inoue-chan!" "Yeh! We didn't mean to scare you!" "Yes! We where just surprised! We've never had a girl in out school before!"_** W-wow, there apologizing...I guess they aren't that bad after all...**_ "I-Its OK, I was just surprised, I'm sorry for running out like that..." Orihime said with a bow. Then all of the guys ran over to her, thinking to themselves, _**'s-shes so kawaii~!'**_ Then they got a look at Grimmjow, "W-Wah! Grimmjow-sama!" they screamed. He just looked at them and pushed them out of the way and went to a seat in the back. Just then Urahara-sensei walks back in. "Sorry about that class! So did you guys find Inoue-san a seat?" Then he noticed the class still standing up. "OK then I'll choose the seat for Inoue-san! Everyone get back in your seats!" It took about 15 seconds before the class was in their seats. "Hmm, I dont see any open sea-Ah! There we go! You can sit by Grimmjow-san! He's the angry looking guy in the back, over there." She felt her self get a little happier!**_ Grimmjow-san! I get to sit by him! Its good that its someone I got to know!  
_**  
As she walked over to her seat she stopped in front of Grimmjow's.  
"Seems like were going to be sitting by each other from now on." She said with a big warm smile. "Heh" was all he said, then he did something unforgivable. He picked up his hand and thrust it at her chest. He was squeezing her breasts! "Wow! Your tits really ARE huge!" She was in such shock that she just stood there, when he let go he just leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. Orihime, then started to cry, and ran out of the classroom. "Inoue-chan!" Yelled one of the boys, "Geeze, Grimmjow-Sama! That wasn't cool! We finally got the big-boobed beauty to come back and you go and pull something like tha-!" He was cut off by Grimmjow rising him off the ground, with a tight grip on his face. "Don't you fucken lecture me!" He said as he dropped the man and walked back to his seat. 4 of the other boys ran out the door to go and find Orihime, but little did they know that she was already on her way back to her house.

When she got to her new home, she sat down on her futon and cried,**_ I thought he was so nice, but now..._**then she fell into a tear-made sleep. She was awoken to the sound of an alarm clock on her watch._** hmm..? what time is it? aw man! I fell asleep! Ive got to take a shower! Eh!? Its already Wednesday!? Oh man! I slept for a full 17 hours!?**_  
She thought to herself in a panic as she jumped off the futon and ran into the shower. When she got out of the shower and put her uniform back on, she wondered if she should even go to school today, I mean, its such a weird school...then she got a sudden recap of the whole reason why she left early._** No! I must be strong! I have to try! I cant run away forever..**_. and with a bold step she finished getting ready and walked out the door.  
On her way to school she noticed a bunch of girls walking past her in short pleaded skirts and black suit tops. Was there another school nearby? Then she noticed more and more girls going by_._**_ w-wow, must be neighboring schools..._ **she thought to herself. just then she saw a big gate and a whole bunch of girls where walking into it. But, she didn't see **any** guys...So she decided to ask one of the girls standing by the gate. "U-Um, excuse me, but, is this an all girls school?" she asked politely.

"Oh, yes it is! This is Shoujo Mikanaka high! What school are you from? I dont recognize that uniform..." "OH! My name is Orihime Inoue, I'm from Minasan Shounen High." The girl looked completely shocked! "Waah! The all-boys school across the way!? Nu-uh! Theres no way you can be a boy right!?" "No I'm not boy, and its actually my 2nd day today," Orihime said, with a light giggle in her voice. "Oh wow...well! I wish you the best of luck! We should hang out sometime, Orihime-chan! My names Mikan Shinakaru! Nice to meet you! Well Ive got to go or Im gonna be late for class! Byee!" Then the girl waved and just ran off.  
_**w-wow, what an energetic girl...**_ Orihime thought to herself._ **But an all girls school!? Thats amazing! hmm...why couldn't I have gone there?**_ And before Orihime knew it she was in front of Minasan high.** _Breath in breath out, you have to be strong Hime!: ) _**

As she was about to walk down the 2 flights of stairs to the school, she felt a slight push on her back. As she was about to fall down, someone caught her by her waist. "Wow! That would've been some fall! You OK?" As Orihime looked up at the man, the first thing she noticed his, 'distinguishing' aspects. Like his eyes, they looked cold like a snakes. And his long black hair that passed his shoulders. But, the thing that she thought stood out about him the most, was the cold, lecherous smile he had graced over his lips. It gave her chills all over her body.

"u-ye-yes, thank you very much." She said trying to get his grip off her waist by standing up as fast as she could. "Hey, your that new kid right? Oh, wow! I didn't think you'd be this cute!" Orihime felt herself start to blush a little. But she was still trying to shake his hands off her hips. "Hey, my names Nnoitra Jiruga. How about I walk you to our homeroom! Who's class are you in?"

U-um, Urahara-sensei," Thats all it took before they were both walking down the stairs to her homeroom._** this is weird...** _She thought to herself,** _I barley know this guy and here I am, walking to homeroom with him! Hes kinda creepy too, I mean, he gives me a really uncomfortable feeling... _**

As Orihime was lost in thought she didn't notice where they were going. "U-um, Nnoitra-san, this isn't the right way," she said as they started walking into an abandoned part of the school. When they where walking past a wall of unused lockers Nnoitra grabbed Orihime and pushed her towards the lockers. With a loud slam he grabbed one of her hands and thrusted it up above her head.

"N-Nnoitra-san!? What are yo-!" She was cut off by the fact that he had put his head down by her neck and was breathing heavily. "Orihime-chan, you look so yummy, I just want to..." He then started to bite the skin by her collar bone. She let out a small "Yipe!" then he started to go lower and lower. Ripping of her shirt, revealing her bra-covered chest. She tried to push him away, but his was much stronger and heavier than he looked. "please stop Nnoitra-san!" She screamed,_ **someone please help me!** _she thought. "heh, keep on screaming, it just makes this sexier! Besides, this is an abandoned part of the school. Not even the teachers come here anymore. So just keep on screamin'!"

"What the fuck do you think your doing!? Nnoitra!!!!!!?" A loud voice boomed throughout the empty halls. Orihime looked over to see who it was, she gasped. "G-Grimmjow-san..!" A small smile began to creep up on her face. before she was crying tears of fear, because of Nnoitra, and tears of joy, because Grimmjow had come to save her.

In what seemed like not even 1/2 of a second something had hit Nnoitra and he was thrown across the hall. Landing with a loud **THUD**, destroying most of the lockers. Grimmjow leaned over to Orihime. "hu-, are you alright?" When she was about to reply she heard Nnoitra getting up from the pile of rubble. She gasped and pulled her arms around herself, still shaking.

"Damn you, Grimmjow! You just had to interrupt me at the best part! So now...I'M GONNA FUCKEN KILL YOU!!" Nnoitra sprung out at Grimmjow. Orihime flinched but Grimmjow didn't move a muscle. Then, when Nnoitra was just at an arms length grimmjow stuck out his leg and roundhouse kicked him right in the face! Again, Nnoitra went flying. With him sitting in the same pile of rubble, this time completely unconscious, Grimmjow bent over to orihime again and asked her the same thing. "Hey, are you OK? That guy didn't do anything bad to you did he?" He asked her. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He looked sad, like he was sorry that he hadn't come sooner.

"I-Im OK, thanks to you Grimmjow-san...T-T-Thank yo-" Orihime then started to cry. "I-Im sorry for crying, I-Im just so relieved. G-Grimmjow-san. I'm so h-happy. Y-You came to s-save me-!" Before Orihime could finish her sentence Grimmjow grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. "Oof!" she said. Then he put his arms around her and squeezed her.

_**she is so small**,_ he thought to himself. But for some reason. He just wanted to hold her. Make sure shes alright. "uwwa..." She just cried more and more grabbing the back of his uniform's white shirt with her dainty hands.

"Don't cry, Orihime. From now on, I'll protect you, so please, don't cry."


	4. This gonna happen every day?

GrimmHime chapter 3

"Dont cry Orihime, I'll protect you, so please. Dont cry."  
The words were repeating in her head like a beautiful melody. The Orange haired girl blushed as she walked down the road on her way to school. But she couldn't help but feel nervous about to going to school after recalling yesterdays events.  
**FLASHBACK**  
** "I-Im OK, thanks to you Grimmjow-san...T-T-Thank yo-" Orihime started to cry even more. "I-Im sorry for crying, I-Im just so relieved. G-Grimmjow-san. I'm so h-happy. Y-You came to s-save me-!" Before Orihime could finish her sentence Grimmjow grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. "Oof!" she said. Then he put his arms around her and squeezed her. **

**she is so small, he thought to himself. But for some reason. He just wanted to hold her. Make sure shes alright. "uwwa..." She just cried more and more grabbing the back of his uniform's white shirt with her dainty hands.**

** "Don't cry, Orihime. From now on, I'll protect you, so please, don't cry." **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She sighed a heavy sigh, then tilted her head back to look at the sky. "Uwah~! So pretty! Ah! That cloud looks like a dolphin!" She said to herself, pointing up to a cloud that did, indeed, look like a dolphin. She started to space out, until she felt something hit the top of her head.  
"Owu!" She said. "Hey, you shouldn't space out in the middle of the road like that! You'll get hit!" Orihime turned her head, and saw the buff stature and blue hair of a man. "Grimmjow-san!" She said. A wide smile spreading across her face. "Mornin'!" He said back to her.  
Grimmjow, Orihime's first real friend at her new school. Which just so happens to be an all-boys school. She's had a tough time these past 4 days, and Grimmjow was the first, semi-decent, person she met.  
After they said their 'Good Mornings' to each other they started to walk to school together. But just then Orihime remembered something that she wanted to ask Grimmjow.  
"u-um, Grimmjow-san?" she asked twidling her fingers. "Ai?" He responded, looking down so he could see the Orange haired girl. "U-Um, well noticed that all of the guys call you Grimmjow-sama. Same with the girls at Shoujo High. Why is that?" She asked him, still twidling her fingers.

"eh? Well. Hmmm...I really dont know. I think it may be because of the fact that I have a reputation of, um, well people just dont want to mess with me. Lets just say that" He told her,giving a reassuring smile, hoping that he wouldn't have to get into any further detail.

But he did. She was looking at him with such a confused look on her face, she looked like she was being asked a college level math question! He sighed. "Well, my reputation consists of me being known for kicking the crap out of people just cause they bug me! I mean the look on their sorry ass faces when I beat them to the ground! The noise that there bones make when they crack! All of it! I just love it! Thats why the guys at this school call me that, cause they don't want to piss me off!"

Just then Grimmjow realized that what he was saying was pretty graphic. So he looked over at Orihime. She was staring at him with intense eyes. It looked like she was interested but also scared. "Ah! I'm sorry, guess I shouldn't have said that huh? If you don't feel like walkin with me, yah doin't have too..." He began to scratch the back of his head. Then he felt a slight tug at his sleeve.

"G-Grimmjow-san. I don't really understand what you just said. But I wont run away from you, your my friend. And, I really like you, so, if thats why they call you -sama then so be it. But that will never change the fact that you and I are friends now..." Orihime, then, realized how embarrassing it was to say that, and she felt her whole face turn bright red. She looked over at Grimmjow but his head was turned the other way and she couldn't see his face.

Grimmjow POV

_**Gah! Stupid girl! Shes so cute! but why'd she have to go and say something embarrassing like that! Ive never had this weird feeling before..**_ Grimmjow could feel his face getting redder and redder. "A-Ah! Uh, ug, well I dont know why the girls call me that too but I dont really give a damn about those stupid sluts, anyway!" He said, trying to forget about what she just said, and to make him forget about himself blushing.  
Soon, they were both at the entrance gate to Shounen High.

As they where walking down the stairs, Orihime looked around. Nervous and frantic that she might meet up with Nnoirta again. Grimmjow noticed this and put his arm around Orihimes face, gently placing his wide hands over her eyes.

"Ah! G-Grimmjow-san!? I c-can't see any-!" Before she could finish her sentence Grimmjow said. "Stop it. I know why your looking around, and dont worry. I'm not gonna let that fucken perv, or any one, hurt you ever again!" He slid his hand off her face smoothly. Orihime looked up at him and he looked down at her. Orihime felt her whole face flush! She quickly looked away. Until she heard Grimmjow laughing.

"AHA! C'mon lets go. Or were gonna be late!" And he playfully bumped her head with the back of his fist. She giggled a small giggle and they both began to walk to their homeroom.

But, then, Orihime got a sudden chill up her spine. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked behind her swiftly, trying not to let Grimmjow notice. But she didn't see anyone, just some other kids from the school. What was that? She asked herself. I-I think it was just my imagination, but, that feeling...I could've sworn someone was there... But she decided to just ignored it and walked, happily, with Grimmjow.

_"Kukuku, Pet-Sama. Dont think you can get away from me that easily!"_

"Huwuuuu! Good wwway cwwass! Hows everyone ooooday?" Everyone just stayed quite, stairing at the half-drunk teacher that stood in front of them. It was 3rd period and their teacher was Umesada-sensei. "Oh well I ooont care, so lets get aarted." Everyone took out their textbooks and waited for further instructions. Umesada-sensei just looked at the textbook, then slammed it closed and put it back on his desk.

"Oh, well no one wants to do that oooring tuff anyway! So lets play the question game! Im gonna ask you little kinigets a question, and if you can get it right, Ill give you a 100 on an paper you got a 99 or lower on!" The whole class made a fuss. people where whispering back and forth, "Oh, God! Sensei's drunk again."

But Orihime didn't notice any of this. She was too busy spacing out to even notice the teacher had walked in! She was thinking about everything, and all of her friends she had to leave behind in Karakura Town. But she was suddenly knocked out of her trance, by Umesada-sensei calling out her name.

"Inoue-san!! PAY ATTEN-N-NenTION! I-its your turn to answwwer this quewston!" He said stammering every few words. "Huh? Oh, Good Afternoon Sensei! When did you get here?" Everyone started to laugh. Until they saw Umesada-sensei, stumbling over to her desk. "You k-know, I dont like y-your attet-u-ude!" Everyone in the class started to get a little worried, not knowing what this creep would do to when hes drunk Orihime. Even Grimmjow was sitting up straight in his chair, looking over intensly at the two of them.

Umesada-sensei had been well known, for constently being seen in the city, and at night clubs with many other women. He was a very homely man, so best guess was, the fact that they were paid to be with him.

Just then he trust one of his giant hands in front of himseld, and grabbed orihime cheeks between his fingers. Pulling her face closer to his. "You kno-ow, your no-o-ot bad lookin' for a k-kid. H-Hey, ho-o-w would you like t-t-to go spend so-ome tim-e with Umesada-sens-"

Before he could finish his sentence Grimmjow jumped out of his chair and punched Umesada-sensei right in the face! He flew across the class room, then landed with a CRASH into the blackboard!

"You stupid fucken Jackass! What the Hell kind of right do you think you have to touch her!?" Everyone was silent, even Orihime. They just looked at Grimmjow. 1 kid went to go and get another teacher. Baka. And the others just sat in their seats, in aw at the fact that Grimmjow had just helped someone! But at the same time they were thankful that someone DID something.

Orihime started rubbing the red spots that the teachers giant fingers made on her cheeks. The boy in the seat next to her, Hasega, (a geeky-looking kid with glasses and messy hair) got uncomfortable with the silence and crouched over by Orihime's desk. He put his folded arms on her desktop and poked one of her cheeks.

"Ah-! Owu!" she exclaimed, flinching back at the boys touch. He laughed a slight giggle and was about to say something before Grimmjow came up behind him and punched the top of his head.

"Yo, man, can't you see her face is hurting enough! Dumbass!" Hasega fell onto the floor, a small bump appearing on his head. He slowly started to get up before walking out of the classroom completely.

Grimmjow turned around to look at Orihime. She was staring at him with a blank expression on her face. _**OH shit! Is she upset that I hit a teacher!? Or is she still in pain cause of that glasses-guy poking her?**_ He screamed to himself.

Then, out of nowhere Orihime yells, "I wish to see the dolphin trees!"

Everyone just stares. It felt like an eternity before the bell finally rang, signaling it was time for lunch. When everyone had left for lunch Orihime was still gathering up her things. Grimmjow was also still in the room because he had afford to buy her bread at the cafeteria.

When they were walking out of the classroom grimmjow grabbed her arm and asked her, "Do your cheeks still hurt?" He was answered by another blank expression before, playfully, hitting Orihime on the top of her head. "Well, whatever, lets just go. We're gonna be late..I really hope this stuff isn't gonna happen everyday..." He said, walking ahead of Orihime. "Ah! Wait for me!"

NEXT CHAPTER!:  
Nnorita's back!?

* * *

Sorry it took so long~! I couldn't figure out how to upload my new chapter, (cause I have a crappy mac)

I will try to make the chapters longer next time! XD


End file.
